Misadventures
by Eadlin
Summary: Anna arrives in London one day only to be chased by a mob who are convinced she's a Witch but when she bumps into John Smith and tells him to "sod off", she finds herself on his new ship as they set sail and have numerous and humourous misadventures.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anna

My name is Anna. Just Anna, no surname as far as I know. Though I've been called various curse words in my time so, if you want a surname from me, I suppose you could pick one of those. I'm Eighteen years old…I think, no parents that I _know_. Obviously I have parents, everyone has or had parents, I'm no orphan either. As far as I know my parents are alive, they just didn't want me. Probably because I was born out of wedlock, and I'm a real pain in the… I wasn't left out on the streets to die either, so forgive me that I have no tale of woe to tell you. I was given to a kindly old woman. Poor Aggie, she's had to put up with me all these years….

I suppose it's always nice to be able to put a name to a face so I shall describe myself; my eyes are a yellowish/goldish colour mixed with Hazel and my hair is White. Aggie says that I may be an Albino. I'd say I'm some sort of throwback. I'm not too fond of my hair, I wouldn't say that I'm beautiful, though besides the unusual hair and the eyes I don't look particularly ugly either. I'm slim (as peasants can't afford to gorge themselves silly, though if you'd like to donate food I'd gladly devour it) and whilst I'm not particularly tall, I'm not vertically challenged either.

Since my hair and eyes are so unusual, something has to be done about this unless I want to end up being trialled as a witch. Whilst nothing can be done about the eyes, I do dye my hair Black.

Well, now that introductions are done and dusted; on with my tale of daring, heroism and adventure! Or rather; on with my tale of my misadventures and stupidity!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wish I could say that it was a nice sunny, wonderful day in London. Well, actually, it was. In London! It didn't feel like a wonderful day for me, though. Aggie had sent me away from our village a, some miles outside of London, to the capital a few days earlier. She had said that I couldn't rely on her forever and had grand visions of me seeing the world or at least making something of myself in the capital. I had a good whinge at her about it, I didn't want to leave and was less than enthusiastic about being "cut off" as I saw it. In the end I did leave though, by way of being dragged by the ear by an annoyed old woman who then gave me a sound kick up the backside and some provisions to send me on my way. Lorcan, I noticed, was given much better treatment when he was shooed out with me to be my companion. Sheer favouritism, I tell you!

Lorcan is my kitten, the misfit of the litter with all black fur and adorable Blue eyes. Though I'm sure these may turn Golden when he gets older. Lorcan isn't an orphan either but Aggie _is_ a crazy old cat lady and so, with so many Cats around the house it was only natural that I would be gifted with a Kitten sooner or later. And a misfit one at that, misfits with misfits, seems natural.

Well, anyway, I had just arrived in London and whilst looking for a place to stay, I also tried to get to know the place better. People have images of the city being so grand and beautiful and some parts of it are. There _are_ majestic, beautiful buildings but when you're a peasant such places are out of your price range and out of your league. Unless you got stuck building one, you'd never really play a role in such a place if you were of low status. Needless to say, I definitely wouldn't be staying in a palace and so I kept to the busy streets in search of an inn. As I browsed through the marketplace, and tried not to notice the smell of the offal that a nearby butcher was so graciously blessing the ground with, I managed to learn a little about recent events from local gossip. The departure of Pocahontas and John Rolfe was the talk of the day but the name of one John Smith was also mentioned. Apparently he had been given a ship by the King and was planning another voyage of exploration. Must be nice to have money.

A young maid only a few paces away from me struggled with two buckets of water. The accident was just waiting to happen. She slipped, one bucket crashed to the ground and another flew into the air, the contents spilling on to me. The dye I use on my hair is nothing special, it was made by Aggie herself from various plants and therefore I have lots of it. Unfortunately this dye had been in for a month or two and though it had previously shown no signs of needing to be touched up or washing out, it washed out that day. Instantly. In a crowd full of excited people who are deeply religious, a girl with White hair holding a Black Kitten can seem very unnatural and suspicious, it only takes one person to yell "Witch!" before you have a mob on your hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being chased through the busy streets of London by an angry mob doesn't make one feel at home in the capital but since stopping could mean a trial that would most certainly end in a short drop and a sudden stop. Luckily an old inn keeper looked kindly on me and dragged me inside, I watched as the mob raced past and uttered many thanks to the old man. He clearly suffered a joint problem, no doubt brought on by years of hard labour, but his Green eyes were bright and despite his haggard appearance and weathered face, they shone brightly with a wise and understanding kindness about them only found in the elderly who aren't cantankerous. The old man spoke with a thick accent that was common in the poor parts of London, I think it is referred to as "cockney." He gave me food and board for the night and, though he could not spare me a pale of water to assist in dying my hair, his wife gave to me a thick woollen Black cloak with a hood to help hide my hair, for which I was deeply thankful. The cloak didn't look unusual with my grey skirts with a faded White blouse and black Bodice. Since my hair reaches my thigh the cloak would be ideal for hiding all of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning saw me leave the inn, for though I intended to return I had to find some form of employment, and a well if I were to dye my hair again. Unfortunately someone else caught a glimpse of my hair and saw Lorcan in the sling like satchel I keep him in close to my chest. Making yet another mad dash throughout the streets of London, it was quite some time before the mob tired and I was able to seek sanctuary in a Church. The mob soon formed again outside but I was under the protection of the Church for a period of thirty days. (A/n; not sure if they still did this in the 1600s but in the Middle Ages, people could seek sanctuary in a Church for so many days though I'm not quite sure it was for thirty) As my poor luck would have it, this was not to be.

"You desecrate the house of God!" I looked up to meet the furious gaze of a priest and other clergy members. Lorcan mewed to show his displeasure and I realised at once my mistake. I had brought and animal into the Church. But what else was I to do? Leave my poor Lorcan to the hands of some furious mob who believed me to be a Witch and Lorcan my familiar? Hastily pulling back the cowl of my cloak, anger surging within me, I met the priest's look of fury with a defiant glare of my own. I shouldn't have said it. But I did. "_You're _the only one desecrating the house of God, _ugly._" At least I was _honest._ God wouldn't want me to _lie_ in his house!

I was promptly dragged by my hair to the Church doors by my hair and, as I was about to be thrown towards the mob, I grabbed the priest by his collar, his grip on my hair loosening in his surprise, I threw _him _into the mob instead. Lorcan hissed as a means of farewell to the priest as I hugged the fluff ball against me in his sling and took off running in haste, again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running along one bank of the Thames, my lungs burning, I eventually collapsed near the harbour. I'd have to find board on the other side of the city. At least I had all my possessions with me! Lorcan was content with batting a long lock of my hair that had fallen into his face whilst I whinged in my mind for Aggie to "take the boo-boos away" and cursed my luck so far. The mob was nowhere to be seen but that didn't mean my hair wasn't drawing anyone's attention and so I hastily drew my hood back up and resumed walking, or rather; staggering, whilst out of breath. I had only managed a few paces when I bumped into someone. I raised my head a sneered at them whilst I told them to "kindly sod off and watch where you're going!" My eyes met pools of bright Blue and I scanned the face of a man who seemed to be in his twenties with a head of Blonde hair that must have been the envy of many women. One of my first thoughts was _Hello handsome_ but, as I scanned his attire I saw that he was dressed well and seemed to have some status. From the thick Gold Chain and pendant that went around his neck and hung at his breast I realised he may even have connections to royalty or was a favourite of the King (A/N; think of the clothes he wears at the end of the second movie, the last time we see him, I hate that second film. I don't hate Rolfe but it could have been so much better and Smith seemed awfully arrogant in the second film.)

He raised one Golden Eyebrow and I thought; _I'm going to die. I've insulted someone of high status. I'm going to die!_ Instead, of being slapped or yelled at, I was nearly driven to dying out of fear and humiliation as he asked "Are you alright? Quite the charmer, aren't you?"

Unable to move or utter anything coherent, my sorry state seemed to answer his question as he gently gripped my hand and lead me to a nearby inn. Taking me to and enclosed table in some sort of booth in the far corner, he ordered for food and ale but also brought with him some whisky as he returned to the table and awaited the food and ale he had just ordered. Forcing me to drink the whisky, he made me come to my senses as fire burned down my throat but left a pleasant feeling afterwards. I began to apologise profusely but he soon calmed me again and even laughed! Yes, laughed! To my astonishment.

He introduced himself as we dined on the broth he had ordered, Lorcan quite happy with his own bowl that "John Smith" had ordered for him. So, this was the other man who had been talk of the market place! Given a ship by the King, he certainly had some status and although I was nervous about this he seemed to be very down to Earth and I was soon conversing with him freely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we left the inn, the mob decided to make their presence known again and I was unable to stop the "oh bugger!" that slipped from my lips.

"Friends of yours?" John asked, as he surveyed the mob his eyebrow was raised again. I had briefed him on my situation before hand and though I could just see that John was the type of person who wouldn't mind taking on a mob, I also knew he wasn't stupid either as he hastily pulled me onto a nearby Galleon and into the cabin. He explained to me that this was his ship as the mob passed. The sun was setting and it was clear that it was no longer safe for me to journey back out and so I was allowed to stay on _The Siren_ for the night, John offered me his bed and, in case the mob decided to venture on to the ships in the harbour, he locked and bolted the door and kept watch for the night.

When morning broke and the crew arrived to stock the ship full of provisions, John made a most kind and unusual offer when he asked me come with them on their voyage though the ship would not sail for a while. Aggie had always said she wanted me to see the world and, taking this as a sign, I accepted the offer.


	2. More introductions, a Tale of two Mobs

I awoke to the sensation of a certain Black Kitten batting at strands of hair that had fallen into my face, it was still early on in the morning, just after John Smith had made his offer and I realised that I must have dozed off again in the cab

**Disclaimer:**** Perhaps now would be a good time to do one? I don't own Disney. Or Pocahontas. Or any characters including John Smith (damn!) except Anna, who is, of course, my own creation. And hopefully not a Mary-Sue. I despise Mary-Sues!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I awoke to the sensation of a certain Black Kitten batting at strands of hair that had fallen into my face, it was still early on in the morning, just after John Smith had made his offe,r and I realised that I must have dozed off again in the cabin. Seeing John slumped in a chair in the corner, I felt a pang of guilt for being so rude as to take his bed again. Luckily, I did not think he would be in an ill humour, when he awoke, because of my rudeness and the stiffness his slumped posture would no doubt cause.

I intended to leave the cabin quietly, and take a walk on the deck of the ship, without waking John Smith. Lorcan, however, had no intention of leaving poor John to his rest. A quick leap into John's lap, and another onto his shoulder, provided Lorcan with the perfect vantage point to play with John Smith's hair now that he had lost interest in mine. John shifted in his sleep. Lorcan pounced onto the top of his head and woke Smith with a start. Thankfully, Lorcan did _not_ decided to dig his claws in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rude awakening was looked upon with great amusement by John, he must have a way with animals as Lorcan quickly became quite attached to him in only a short space of time.

"Did you think of the name Lorcan for your Cat first? Or did you have another in mind?" I was later asked by John.

"Actually, I was going to call him Graymalkin..."

"Graymalkin?"

"Well, it's…sort of...a joke. Since Graymalkin is a traditional name for a familiar and I'm often accused of being a Witch because of my hair, I thought about calling him that since people are so convinced I'm a Witch. Maybe it was out of defiance" I struggled to put my thoughts into words but he seemed to understand.

"That sounds like something I would do in your situation but I think you did well to name him something else, for his safety" was his reply. Although I was already convinced that John Smith was definitely someone I could trust, his reply also told me that he was someone I could probably relate to as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later, I was introduced to some members of John Smith's crew. Three of whom I took a liking to immediately; Thomas, Ben and Lon. In fact, if you didn't get along with these three I'd think you were either miserable or stuck up. Ben and Lon are a funny pair, I'd assume they are best friends although Ben makes sure to have a good jibe at Lon if he does anything silly, this only adds to their amusement factor. If you're feeling a bit Blue I'm sure you could always rely on them to cheer you up. Thomas seems to be very good-natured and we instantly became friends. Those three could make fast friends out of anyone, I'm sure.

And then there's John Smith, or rather; Captain John Smith. I'd found out that he was quite the adventure enthusiast and if he had anything to say about it (which, being the Captain, he did) we wouldn't be disappointed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Work had to continue in order to ready the ship and it seemed we still had lots of supplies to buy before we could even think about sailing. I was sent out to the marketplace with Thomas to run some errands, John Smith told us that he had other business to attend to and more supplies to order but he would meet up with us later.

Too preoccupied with hiding my hair (I _still_ hadn't got the chance to dye it) I followed Thomas rather than helping him find our destination. I realised that he must know the city well, or at least part of it, since he came from London. I must confess to being slightly amused by the people's habit of bursting randomly into song, even Thomas seemed startled and confused and he was from London! (I caught him whistling along later on, though!)

(A/N: Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it in the films but it is rather funny in the second film where they burst into the song "what a day in London" and John Rolfe has a; what the hell?! Expression on his face, even though he lives there. Maybe somebody put something in the drinking water whilst he was away?)

According to Thomas, our job was to ensure we had enough Rum for the period of time we would be away, when, however, we got to the merchant selling Rum, it was made very clear that he had been indulging in his own stock. "Quality control" according to Thomas, was what the slurred words the merchant had yelled at us were supposed to be. The fact that Thomas understood this drunken speech so well made me wonder whether he was prone to drinking himself but I quickly dismissed this as drunkards often do not recall their words or actions from when they are in their cups. Thomas didn't seem to be the type to turn to alcohol and so I wondered; had he served under someone with a habit of drinking a little too much? Perhaps John Smith? I was suddenly bombarded with images of John Smith staggering in a drunken stupor. These images seemed wrong. _Very_ wrong. John Smith would never been seen in such a situation because he, like Thomas, was not the type to drink or to sink that low. When I enquired as to whether or not Thomas _had_ served under such a low excuse for a person, his answer was merely the name "Ratcliffe" and he visibly both paled and seemed angry at the name. I wisely decided to leave it at that, I'd rather not know about such a horrible person.

Still, thinking of either of the two stumbling along in a drunken stagger _was_ funny.

Pulling myself away from such thoughts, lest a laugh escape my lips and Thomas think me crazy, I watched the merchant sober up soon enough when Thomas made an enquiry as to the price of his stock. Taking Thomas for a pushover, the merchant gave an extortionate price and, when I questioned his reasons for such an excuse, he mumbled a few feeble excuses before settling on what I assumed to mean "Taxes." This response earned a raised eyebrow from me and the merchant made it known with a glare that he had no liking for me either. No matter, the feeling of dislike was mutual. I decided to take care of the haggling. The merchant tried raising the price above the already extortionate existing one, I fixed a glare onto my own face and Lorcan told the merchant exactly what he thought of him with a feral hiss and a yowl. Eventually I got the price I wanted, after Lorcan and I came close to bodily attacking the merchant, it was made clear to him that he wouldn't be lining his pocket with much profit.

A short time after, we continued at a leisurely pace through the marketplace, having long finished our errands, Thomas was kind enough to point out certain places to which it might be useful to know the locations. Being able to _walk_ through London instead of being pursued through London was pleasant. It didn't last long.

Gasping as I felt my hood being tugged, I turned around to come face to face with his holiness _Father Ugly_ whom I had escaped from yesterday. Before I knew what was happening, the damned priest started a whole sermon he must have prepared especially for me yesterday. Words can sometimes be more powerful than words and yesterday's mob of superstitious old fogies congregated before the priest I had dubbed Father Ugly. I could think of stronger words to describe him, and he probably served to have such insults hurled at him but that wouldn't have helped my situation anymore. At least Father Ugly was a _clean_ name. Didn't want to reinforce their belief that I was a blasphemous evil Witch.

Grabbing Thomas' hand in a vice grip, I made a run for it. Lorcan had the sense to dive back into his sling and hold on. Dashing down an alley, I watched as the oh-so-intelligent mob raced past. They had a habit of doing that. I wonder if they were really after me or just looking for an excuse to brandish various items, some actual weapons and others which had been picked up in the hopes that they would at least make a mediocre club of some sort, whilst running a marathon. I think I saw someone brandishing a Marrow and another swinging a Radish. Such a waste of good produce.

Some idiot "do-gooder", in a not-so-dashing act of "heroism" raised the alert as he passed the alley we had taken refuge in. Since there was no other way out, we climbed up onto the roof of a nearby tavern, the Timber frame of the building aiding our ascent. Building houses and such close together was certainly a fire risk especially due to the Timber frames present in the buildings but since the structure were close together, it made leaping along the roofs that much easier. I suspect that we travelled in this manner for a space of thirty minutes before a familiar Blonde head came into view.

Yelling out to him, I caught his attention. Thomas began climb down the Timber framing of the building we were currently on as I waited for him to finish his descent so I could begin my own. The sound of ladies gossiping was rapidly approaching and before I could tell which direction it was coming from, John Smith had been surrounded by admirers. Although he wasn't discourteous to his admirers, it was apparent both to me and Thomas that the attention wasn't exactly wanted or appreciated. It seemed John Smith also had a mob of sorts after him. Perhaps it would be best to head back to the ship. I decided not to delay our escape from either mob and so I made the leap from roof to ground in haste, not aware that John Smith had decided to move.

With a shock, I landed on top of him, whilst he landed on his back. That could _not_ be comfortable and I probably winded him when I landed on his chest. Heat rushed to my face as I realised my own stupidity and cursed myself for it.

"If it's any consolation; the ground here isn't dirty!" I choked out.

A chuckle escaped his mouth and, as I got up, it turned into a full blown laugh. When my mob decided to join John's, we grabbed Thomas and ran, John leading us down some lesser-known shortcuts and back to _The Siren._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back on board, John asked me "you have quite the number of admirers don't you?" with an understanding smile forming on his face.

"The same could be said of you" I said, returning the smile.


	3. Aggie interrogates and embarasses

Author's note: I'd like to thank anyone who bothers to read this, constructive criticism is welcome

_**Author's note:**__** I'd like to thank anyone who bothers to read this, constructive criticism is welcome. Flames may well be agreed with or ignored depending on their content.**_

Thanks to the incident yesterday, we were unable to finish ordering the food and items we would need for the voyage and so our voyage was further delayed. Thomas had gotten stuck taking inventory of what we already had since Ben and Lon had "buggered off to a tavern" according to an old man from the crew, who wouldn't stop complaining about how he always had to "swab the bloody deck" and that "swab the bloody deck" was all he ever heard. (A/N: this is meant to be that whinger from the second film who nearly swabs the deck with Meeko) The presence of John Smith didn't seem to deter him from his complaining. He even looked up when John cocked an eyebrow and said "alright cap'n" before resuming his complaints and including even more colourful language.

I was given the choice of doing inventory with Thomas or going to order more supplies and such with John Smith. Naturally I ditched inventory in favour of going with John Smith. Even the risk of being attacked again couldn't persuade me to take part in inventory, although I did promise to help Thomas if he wasn't finished when we got back. I gave him a pat on the shoulder and the promise that I would give Ben and Lon a good ear bashing if I found that they really had gone off to a tavern, which brought a grin to his face. I suppose thoughts of sweet revenge are a good form of motivation since he set to the boring task at hand with a smile on his face.

I noticed that John had not worn clothes that were suitable for a gentleman of court since the first time I had met him. (A/N: those clothes he wears the last time we see him, I suppose they are supposed to be the attire of a gentleman of court, so basically now he's wearing his awesome normal clothes!) He told me with a grin on his face that he had disposed of the Gold chain that was given to him by the King; apparently he had sold it and had given the money to his crew as well as the money he had already promised to pay them beforehand. It is no small wonder that he is well liked by his crew. (A/N: after watching the second film again I realised that he wasn't wearing a gold chain at the end, as I mentioned in chapter one, so sorry about that, but since most of us try to forget that film I don't suppose it matters…)

First we went to his house so he could collect a few maps and such. His house turned out to be more like a tower than anything. It was composed of wattle and daub with a timbre framing like most other buildings in London, he seemed to live on the uppermost levels and it was clear that he was a decent man who did not live a life of luxury. In fact, it seemed like he was hardly ever there at all as he did not own much furniture.

Although John mustn't spend much time in London if he can help it, he knows practically every shortcut there is (although, it's only to be expected for one who probably grew up here) which saved us from some potentially unpleasant run ins with regulars at various nearby taverns, as well the occasional pick pocket, and determined Merchants nearly coming to blows with one another over whose stock was best; and resorting to bodily grabbing customers and pestering them into making a purchase.

John was obviously an experienced seaman and knew when a merchant was trying to trick him into paying extortionate prices for goods that were either usually relatively cheap or so common you could get them from just about any supplier. Clearly my intervention wasn't needed as John always seemed to get the price he wanted, one particularly young and rather cheeky merchant proved to be rather stubborn, though, and wouldn't lower his price again "unless the pretty young lady asked." I noticed both John and the merchant had turned to gaze at me, both with grins on their faces and I flushed with embarrassment as I realised I was the only woman nearby and the merchant must therefore be referring to me. Stuttering, I made a feeble attempt at asking the merchant to lower his price once more as I pulled the cowl of my hood over my face some more. Laughing, John ruffled my hair whilst remarking that I had "proved to be quite a useful addition to the crew."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Realising that neither of us had bothered with breakfast, John took me to one of his favourite taverns. "Today, I introduce you to the place that sells the best food in London and, therefore, fully initiate you into my circle of friends and the crew" he told me, "however, you must keep the secret of _The Friendship Tavern_ by pain of death" he added jokingly. He really wasn't exaggerating when he said that they had the best food in London. I'm surprised that their chef wasn't whisked away to cook for the King, though I suspect that regular seafaring customers like John did actually keep the tavern a secret to most people they met on their journeys, lest some foreign ambassador catch word of the exceptionally good food and inform the King about it.

We had just finished eating when I heard a familiar voice call across the common room.

"Anna! My Anna! Are you deaf, girl?!" I turned to see Aggie making her way across the room to our table. Rising, I opened my arms to meet her in an embrace. Only to have her walk right past me. I turned to see her cuddling and fussing over Lorcan instead of me. Sheer favouritism!

Turning to John Smith, she began her interrogation. "Who're you? What are you doing with my Anna? You better not be up to no good young man! I hope you have a ring before you so much as think of even touching my Anna, or so help me God I'll hang, draw and quarter you myself!"

John quickly answered her questions as Aggie cracked her knuckles and raised her fist "I'm Captain John Smith, ma'am, and Anna is now a member of my crew I met her after she had some trouble with a mob who were convinced she was a witch because of her unusual hair colour, as for being 'up to no good with Anna' I assure you, I have no such intentions and she'll be perfectly safe with me." He handled the situation rather calmly despite the fact that Aggie looked like a woman possessed and was about to throw one of her own cats at his face. I _did_ mention that she was mentally unstable old Cat lady.

Satisfied that John was not an unsavoury character at all and pleased that he had answered all the questions she had for him, she turned to interrogate me. "If I find out you're on the game, I'll have you, so I will!" Crawling under the table in embarrassment was my plan for action but, thankfully, John spoke up in my defence "I assure you, Ma'am, that nothing could be further from the truth, Anna would not do such a thing." His face, already flushed Pink from his own interrogation, was now a deep shade of Red. He later told me, jokingly, "my face may have turned Red but it was nothing compared to the shade yours turned! Are you sure you're alright?" His concern mixed with mirth did eventually calm me down.

Aggie told me that she was in London visiting a relative, clearly a relative she didn't bother to tell _me_ about. I don't doubt that she informed all the _Cats_ though. Once again; sheer favouritism! After stating how proud she was that I was finally going to "make something of myself" or "see the world" she gave me a clip round the ear by means of farewell and gave Lorcan another hug and a pet. She then yelled, before exiting the tavern, that if I thought I was going to come back to her 10 years down the line and in a sorry state in the hopes of relying on her to give me board I could "bugger off elsewhere."

Hurrying out of the tavern, John and I went off in search of Ben and Lon. When we were sure Aggie was nowhere near, John turned to me and said "I won't tell anyone from the crew if you won't tell!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We finally found the prodigal duo in a tavern that was frequented by the well known gamblers of the town. Well known because they had the biggest reputation for losing. Ben and Lon were hunched over a card game, judging from the dirty looks thrown their way, I realised that they had most likely won against nearly everyone present. John eventually persuaded them to leave, stating that they'd "probably get kicked out for winning so much."

Upon our return to _The Siren_ I gave them a sound telling off in front of Thomas, who had now become well acquainted with the complaining old man. Grinning, John and I looked on as Thomas and the old man handed them a mop and bucket each, the old man yelling at them to "swab the bloody deck!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Author's Note**__**: Forgive my really bad description of John Smith's house. In order to see said awesome house go here;**_ _**/watch?vQI8AMkpJIXM**__** you can get a really good view of it at 0:34.**_


	4. Blue and Pink

Author's Note: 36 hits

_**Author's Note:**__** 36 hits! Thank you! Hmm…my notes are starting to sound like something off a new website…**_

I awoke to the sound of Ben and Lon making their displeasure, about the punishment Thomas and the old man had given them, quite apparent. Quickly dressing and exiting my cabin (I had been given my own cabin by John, next to his own, as he didn't believe that I should have to "put up with the rumblings of the crew below deck") I found Thomas and the old man on deck, gloating over their revenge and discussing how long they thought the two would last. John was apparently inside his own cabin, charting a course though, as to where, no one was sure.

Deciding not to disturb John, I joined in with Thomas and the Old Man. Thomas and I thought they would last ten more minutes; the Old Man snorted and said they wouldn't last more than five. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned to find John, with a grin he told us we were all wrong "they'll be lucky if they last _three_ more minutes!" he laughed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Since I only had the clothes on my back, and washing them everyday only to wear them again would eventually mean they would need replacing, John took me to a clothier's shop to buy some more clothes for me, despite my protests.

"Any preferences?" he asked

"Just something simple and practical."

"Easy to please, I see!"

"But no Pink."

Winking, he turned to me. "But I think Pink would suit you! I think it would definitely be your colour!"

"I would rather be lead to the gallows than wear Pink."

"Not pink then, I should hate to see you hung in protest of wearing a colour that would suit you so well." He grinned.

Holding the door of the Clothier's open for me, he allowed me to step into the shop first. Approaching the desk at the far end of the room that was bursting with different fabrics and garments, he asked for the assistance of the woman seated at the desk. It was obvious that the middle aged woman was a cheerful soul, unlike so many of the grumpy old tailors I had glanced at through shop windows since my arrival in London.

Smiling, she led me into another room in which to dress and told John "oh, don't worry sir! Many gentlemen just don't know which gown to buy for a lady! Perhaps your visit here will teach you some fashion sense" this earned a raised eyebrow and an embarrassed flush from John whilst I sent him a cheeky grin. Unfortunately, he saw the grin and returned it with one of his own; he made sure to buy me a fine Pink gown. "In case we have to attend some social occasion" he said with a mischievous grin plastered on to his face. The gown was very pale, almost White, and although I loathed Pink I had to admit it wasn't so bad. I did notice that he picked a few other gowns out for me; I knew he was too nice to have me wear the same one for every occasion. This only added to my guilt factor, I didn't like to rely on people to pay for things for me and he had already done so much for me. He shrugged off my protests with a laugh and pat on the head.

"If you insist then." I sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I do insist. You'd do the same for me"

"If you were a woman!" I grinned, knowing that he hadn't been referring to the gowns, skirts, blouses, bodices and shoes and boots he had bought for me. "Though I _do_ think you'd look rather fetching in that pale blue gown!" I laughed as surprise flashed across his face, quickly replaced with his grin and laughter.

"I'm sorry to inform you that I don't wear gowns, my lady. I know how disappointed you must be!" The grin on his face got even bigger.

"Well, if you must insist on picking out gowns for me for any social occasion we may attend, I insist on picking out something for _you._"

"Fair is fair, I suppose. Very well!" He chuckled.

Since the clothiers shop only produced women's clothing, and after jokingly asking John if he was _sure_ he didn't want to try wearing a dress, to which he replied "you can _try,_ Anna, but you won't have any luck!" we went to a cheerful old tailor's where John usually got his clothes.

"John Smith! What have you done this time, adventurer or not, you haven't split your pants or ripped your shirt since you were six years old and climbing every tree in sight!" The tailor, I was told, was Mr.Tailor (how original! I thought, but then it wasn't so unusual for someone's name to be their craft.) He had known John all his life, and took great pleasure in telling me that he often, as a child, split his pants or ripped his shirt at the worst of times, often when he was expected to see a visiting friend of his father or some such person.

Mr.Tailor grinned; turning to John he said "well, John Smith, I'd thought that you were out of this phase before the age of ten, starting it again in your twenties are we? Let's see those pants then, wherever you've stashed them in your embarrassment. Split them all the way around again? At least you didn't come running here without them on, like you did when you were five! At least your underwear was always clean!" he snorted.

Images of a five year old John splitting his pants or tearing his shirt flooded through my head, I had to admit; it seemed quite adorable. When I imagined him splitting his pants now, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. My self control was ruined when John, tilting my head upwards to look into his eyes, cocked an eyebrow and purposely grinned in order to make me loose my last bit of control and laugh.

"At least you wouldn't be a laughing stock if you ripped your shirt now! The ladies would be all over you in an instant!" I grinned, I thought to myself _they'd probably be all over you if you split your pants too, John!_ "Oh, they would, would they? You included?" he laughed. Sticking out my tongue, I shook my head no. I wouldn't be _all over him_. I'd just latch on to his arm when he was too preoccupied to notice! Grinning, he said "are you _sure?_" "Well, I _am_ an opportunist…" his grin got wider "And I wouldn't want to miss such an opportunity…John, of course I'd be there! I'd auction you off to the highest bidder!" Laughing he told me that he hoped the "highest bidder" wouldn't be Aggie. "I can make no guarantees" I replied, with a grin of my own.

Chuckling, Mr Tailor said "she's got a good idea there, and a good head on her shoulders, if she can spar words with you." Smiling, I turned to John "so, how many pairs of pants do you need repairing again? That _was_ our reason for coming here, right John?" Mr Tailor grinned, and patted John on the head "nothing be embarrassed about, remember; you used to do this often enough as a boy!"

John, I decided, could defend himself if he had decided that Pink was "my colour" and so I watched as he quickly assured Mr Tailor that no, he most definitely _not_ split his pants again.

Picking out a White shirt with some small detail of lace at the cuffs of the long sleeve, and a Cornflower Blue vest/jacket with no sleeves, golden buttons and a shape to it that showed the figure much like his armour; I selected a dark Blue pair of pants and White stockings and a Black pair of shoes with Buckles. Handing these to John, I grinned "Blue is your colour, though I'm oh so _tempted_ to dress you in _Pink!"_

Laughing, Mr Tailor shoved John into the next room and closed the door. He poked his head back through to tell John "I trust you can dress yourself by now!" which earned a glare and a snort from John, followed by a good natured laugh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Looking up from the table, where I sat listening to more of Mr Tailor's stories of John as a child, I saw John step out of the room. The clothes suited him well, although I was more accustomed to seeing him in his normal attire and he was no doubt accustomed to wearing said normal attire, I noted that he had the same feeling of confidence, and seeming a noble person, about him whatever his attire may be.

Grinning, he asked "would you rather see me in a torn shirt or a gentleman's attire?" Mr Tailor and I snorted, the elderly man remarking that "as long as I don't have to repair anymore of your pants, I don't care! I'm just glad to see you can at least dress yourself these days! You might be a great Captain to your men but I doubt they'd see you in the same light if they knew how often you'd split your pants as a child!" he laughed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Making our way back aboard _The Siren_, we waved as we saw Thomas and the old man, prodding Ben and Lon, who had collapsed on deck, with the very mops they had been swabbing the deck with.

"Thomas, don't you think Pink is Anna's colour?" John called out.

"Well, Blue may be yours John… but Thomas! Don't think Pink would suit John _oh so well?_" I grinned as Lorcan mewed his agreement and went over to expect the whining Ben and Lon. _With his claws._


	5. Grape Assault and Royalty

Author's note: A recent review has brought up a very interesting issue; will this story be a John/OC

_**Author's note: **__**A recent review has brought up a very interesting issue; will this story be a John/OC. I had, and still have no plans with regards to this issue. My plot was this; John gains a new (and hopefully interesting) member to his crew and has a few funny misadventures. The only plan I DO have, is to see how this how this story progresses. It MIGHT be a John/OC, on the other hand; it MIGHT NOT. **_

_**It's easy to understand why Anna, most likely, has a bit of a crush (or may develop one) on John Smith. She came from a village full of peasants, with very little for the people there to look forward to, most of them would be illiterate. Despite it being around the Renaissance period, life for peasants would be very similar to that of the Middle Ages.**_

_**The boys in her village would have been exactly that; just boys. Ignorant, teenage boys, with very little opportunities ahead of them. If they had an interest in Anna, she probably wouldn't have returned the interest. Being educated by Aggie (Anna is not illiterate but she doesn't have much experience with the rest of the world) she would have seen right through these boys. John Smith is the first real man, not boy, that she's encountered. He's mature but he has a sense of humour, he knows something of the outside world, she doesn't, he's completely different from the boys in her village; he's not ignorant. Of course she'd be somewhat attracted to him! But still, that doesn't mean the same for John, he may just see her as a friend. He saw her as a poor woman in need, he may continue to do so. To him, she may even seem a girl rather than a woman. As for Thomas, I see him as being more of a brotherly figure to her.**_

_**IF it becomes a John/OC, I'm not going to butcher anyone's character for the sake of sticking people together; they are NOT going to decide they love each other just like that, I would at least TRY to make it seem REAL and not a Mary-Sue thing. But there are NO guarantees; it all depends on how I feel the story is progressing.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Final preparations were being made. LOTS of "final preparations." There was no sign of John Smith anywhere; Thomas had told me that he had gone to see some "old friends", I didn't know whether he was saying good bye or trying to convince them to come with us, neither did Thomas.

Thomas and I were nearly left to doing yet _another_ inventory, thanks to Ben and Lon, but we were saved at the last minute by the Old Man (we still hadn't learnt his name) as he rushed in with the pair, holding both of them by one of their ears in either hand. Roughly, he shoved them down the steps and into the large room (I still didn't know what most parts of the ship were called!) he said in his gruff accented voice "you've swabbed the bloody deck, well, ya did yesterday. Now you do the bloody inventory!"

Feeling rather grateful to the Old Man, we decided to save him the bother and "swabbed the bloody deck" ourselves. We buggered off to the market place once we were finished; we pooled what coins we had on us (having left the majority of our money in our quarters) to buy some Apples for lunch. Seeing that we had quite a bit left over, and chancing upon a man selling whole bunches of Grapes for a relatively cheap price, we turned to each other, grinning. And so began our partnership in crime.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

I had thought that _I_ would be the bad influence on Thomas. It seems that great minds think alike though, and now I'm not sure _who_ is the bad influence on _whom._

Taking our purchases back to _The Siren_, we decided to hide out in the crows nest, Lorcan even climbed some of the way himself. Munching on our Apples, we waited for Ben and Lon to finish taking inventory.

They were taking their time…I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, how did you meet John and the prodigal duo?"

"Well, I signed up for a voyage to Virginia, in the New World, we were told that there was gold there…I'd hoped to start a new life but it turned out there wasn't any gold after all…." This was only the beginning of his story and in the course of half an hour he had told me how John had saved him from sinking to the bottom of Davie Jones' Locker and the events that happened in Virginia, including the tale of Pocahontas and John Smith and how John had been wounded by Ratcliffe whilst saving Powhatan, the father of Pocahontas.

"After hearing that Pocahontas had left London with John Rolfe, I came to see how John Smith was faring. He told me that he understood her decision and wished her happiness. He's chosen to move on, rather than wallow in sadness. It's a good thing the King gave him a ship of his own; it's what he's always wanted."

"I don't know what to say…he saved me also…I knew, after he calmed me down, that I could trust him. Anyone around him can tell he's a good person. To be wounded and then separated from her like that…it must have been terrible…and then to find that she'd moved on…" My heart went out to him, such a good man did not deserve to suffer so. Suddenly, I was glad he was not here to hear my words or see the sadness and sympathy that must have been evident in my eyes. I knew he wouldn't want pity. If he was in any kind of pain, pity must have made it worse.

"This is all your fault! Ya big lug of a halfwit!" we heard a voice with a clearly Scottish accent ring out. It seemed Ben was on deck, and loudly making his displeasure known to Lon, who stood there rolling his eyes.

Thomas and I glanced at each other. "Ammunition ready?" he asked, my reply was a nod. I had picked the grapes off the vine as Thomas had told me of the events in Virginia five years ago.

Grabbing a few each, we launched them at Ben and Lon and ducked back into the safety of the enclosed Crow's Nest. Cursing from the two men below confirmed that we had hit our target. Grabbing more Grapes, we launched them again. Shifting position within the Crow's nest ever so slightly, to make it less obvious where the fruity projectiles were coming from. Once, I stood up to enable me to better aim at their heads and had to dart behind the mast before I was caught.

After an assault lasting some twenty minutes, we had nearly run out of grapes. We had two bunches left. Tempted as we were to chuck them at Ben and Lon, we were also tempted to eat them. In the end we split one of the bunches between us for projectiles and decided to eat the other. One grape found its way not to our intended targets, but instead to John Smith, who had just returned to the ship. We tried to smother our laughter as the grape landed at the centre of his forehead and began to slither down his forehead, before it was wiped off and a golden eyebrow rose as his gaze moved to our direction. We stayed put, not standing to look at him.

Still trying desperately to quiet our mirth, we did not hear John climbing up. A pair of boots came into our view; Lorcan (the traitor!) grabbed the remaining bunch of Grapes in his mouth and jumped onto John's shoulder, depositing them in his outstretched hand.

Screams and laughter echoed from the Crow's Nest as we were pelted with half of the bunch of Grapes. Sitting down, John began to munch on the rest, a grin settling on his face.

Glancing at each other, and then at John, Thomas and I pounced. John was _not_ going to eat all of those Grapes on us.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

After retrieving _our_ Grapes, Thomas and I were told to clean up. Thomas was told that he would need to wear his gentleman's clothes and, nodding, he departed, I was about to depart to when John called for me to wait. "You'll need to wear a gown Anna. How about the one _I_ selected for you? The Pink one?" I turned to see another grin forming on his face. Smirking, I replied "only if you wear the clothes _I_ picked out for you. Or perhaps you would be so kind as to dress in Pink to match me? Perhaps we could all exchange life on a ship for life as the Pink Jesters and buy Pink outfits for all the crew?" I grinned.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Looking up from my courtesy, I stood properly once more. _Behind John_. Thomas was beside me. John was our shield. Our human shield. We were _willing_ to pay him. After all, if we slipped up, we were relying on John to prevent a short trip to the tower, most likely followed by a short drop and a sudden stop or maybe even just a short chop.

The King didn't strike me as kind, as he eyed me and Thomas I thought that he must be one of those _one is not amused_ types. I hadn't been accused of being a Witch yet. That was good. John must have explained to the King before our arrival. Lorcan sat beside me on the Red carpet. As John and the King discussed John's departure and the punishment of a certain ex-Govenor Ratcliffe who was currently enjoying the accommodations of the much esteemed Tower of London, I became less nervous and drifted into boredom.

The puffy pants the King wore only served to place emphasis on his thinness. So much so, that I wondered how he could walk with such ridiculously thin legs. Lorcan became bored too. Without warning he wandered up to the King and rubbed against his legs in the manner that Cats often rub themselves against a person. My heart pounded. Lorcan leaped into the King's lap and fixed him with his adorable gaze.

One royal eyebrow rose. Lorcan mewed. "To _whom_ does this creature belong?" My trip to the tower was already booked, I thought. "H-he belongs to...me, your majesty" my voice nearly failed me. "Hmmm" was the only sound the King made as he stared at me. My feet were firmly planted to the ground, though I desperately wanted to grab Lorcan and flee.

"How delightful! Are you the one who has socialised him so well? What is his name?" Shock settled within me and then gave way. "Yes, I socialised him. His name is Lorcan, your majesty." "Oh how simply delightful! The next time we meet you must bring your little friend along, Anna, was it?" "Yes, your majesty."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

After being dismissed, we set off again in the carriage, Lorcan purring and eyeing me as if to say _no one can resist my charms._ I all but fainted out of relief as John laughed and patted me on the back. Thomas was in a similar state to me and was only brought out of it when we returned to _The Siren._


	6. Sailing and Card games

_**Author's Note:**__** sorry for the delay with regards to an update, if it's any consolation I have a good reason; (I hope it's good, anyway…) I've been having a reaction to my inhaler, which is giving me palpitations of the heart, so I've been forced to stay in and do nothing.**_

Today we would finally set sail, we were leaving early in the morning, according to John. I think this was to avoid all the pompous ladies of court who insisted on latching on to him and complimenting him on his "triumphant return" whilst batting their eyelashes, and then sending scathing glances to any and all of the crew. It didn't work, as a mob of "ladies" were already waiting and ready to pounce on poor John.

One particular woman, young and quite pretty but with a disposition that was _not_ pretty at all, seemed quite enamoured with poor John Smith, or perhaps she was "enamoured" of him because she was under the impression that he was now a favourite of the King. It was obvious to all that John, though he was being very polite, was trying to escape the unwanted attention. We (Ben, Lon, Thomas and I) watched as she increased her grip, which was so strong that it did not seem to have much in the way of adoration but rather _desperation _behind it. Ben snorted and we all rolled our eyes, turning, the "lady" treated us to a glare and then looked down her nose at me. Clearly, she must have thought that it was _I_ who snorted at her.

We continued to watched as she babbled on "oh but your crew are so _common!_ How _charming_ and _generous_ it is of you to allow them aboard your ship as part of your crew!" Smirking, and still looking down her nose, she turned to us once more. I treated her to a flip of "the birdie" and, seeing her outraged expression, I turned it into and "Archer's V" for good measure. Ben soon joined in, using both hands, the birdie on one and the Archer's V on the other. Thomas and Lon sniggered behind us, at the corner of the outside wall of my cabin. We had placed barrels in front of the door to John's, lest the woman get any ideas and try to molest the poor Captain further. We were acting as his bodyguard this morning. The door to my cabin was open, in case John needed an escape route or if we got too sick of listening to the "lady of court."

Disgusted, the "lady" batted her eyelashes once more and held her hand out to John, no doubt hoping it would be graced with a kiss. John shook her hand instead, much to her dismay and shock. She then threw yet another glare at us and, gathering her skirts, walked off in a huff. Ben and I did not falter in our gestures.

Turning towards us, and giving us no time to lower our hands, John gave Ben a look of surprise as if to say "_What? What have I done?" _and me a look of complete shock, before raising his eyebrow. I felt guilty and muttered that "the gesture wasn't intended for you, John" Ben adding "Aye, laddie, it was for that stuck up bi..." trailing off as Thomas elbowed him. John raised both his eyebrows as us before shaking his head, I wondered if he was disgusted or ashamed of us and, as members of his crew, I realised that he had every right to be. Feeling yet more guilt at having disgraced someone who had accepted me as one of his crew and given me a home aboard his ship, without having any obligation to do so, I lowered my head. Lorcan mewed as if to say that he, too, felt ashamed for hissing at the woman. The guilt was considerably lessened, though, when Ben grinned at John and John returned the mischievous grin and winked at me. "If you're not careful, Ben will teach you every curse in the book!" he laughed.

Looking at the crowd gathered below, I noticed that my mob had joined John's. Just as we started to sail away, I heard cries of "Witch!" "Burn 'er!" and "Hang 'er!" Briefly, I winced, realising the general impression the nutters had of me. Thankfully, the King did _not _have the same attitude towards me. Hence why I was still alive, no doubt. But as John placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder with a sympathetic glance, I turned to him, grinning, and then back to the crowd as I bowed and waved yelling "thank you, good people of London! You're too kind! Perhaps, if I return one day, we can resume our chase where we left off!"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

It was smooth sailing so far, to wherever we were going (I still hadn't asked, as long as there weren't mobs of townspeople who suddenly got it into their heads to become Witch Hunters, I didn't care where we ended up!) I suppose this smooth sailing was part of the problem, boredom had forced us inside and Thomas, Ben, Lon and I had gathered inside my cabin. Clearly, they thought that my cabin doubled as an entertainment room or they thought they'd end up strangling each other below deck and hiding the body of whoever died first in a barrel where the rum and other such provisions are stored. Well, that was probably the main excuse for Ben and Lon. Thomas had dropped by to get away from _them._

John had gone below deck, no doubt looking for us and wondering where we had buggered off to. I suppose he didn't really need to worry about where anyone else had gone since everyone else in the crew was prone mainly to drunken fighting only. We however, skipped the drunken fighting and resorted to pranks and such. So far, we had focused mainly on striking each other as teams; me and Thomas against Ben and Lon. Though John Smith had been dragged into the grape throwing incident, we hadn't intentionally done anything to him. So he was safe, since we had not teamed up against him so far. _So far._

Although Ben and Lon had come to me and Thomas in the hopes of entertainment, they had yet to be entertained. They resorted to moaning about it and Lon got it into his head that if he poked Thomas repeatedly, we would eventually entertain them by providing them with something to do.

_Poke._

"Stop it."

_Poke._

"Stop it."

_Poke._

"Stop it!"

_Poke._

"Lon, Stop it!"

_Poke._

"Stop it, _now _Lon!"

_Poke._

"Oh for the love of God, _sod off now Lon and STOP POKING ME!"_

I looked at Thomas. Ben looked at Thomas. Lon looked at Thomas. Thomas looked at me. I grinned. Ben grinned. Lon grinned. "Well done!" We all yelled.

"I think that's the first time the laddie swore!" Ben grinned

"Well _I_ think that it may even be the first time he's said anything even _remotely_ rude!" I said.

We had found something to do. We were going to throw a congratulations party for Thomas.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

I guess the party became quite noisy as John ceased wandering around below deck and came to investigate. At least he knocked, unlike Ben and Lon. When we gave him an explanation as to the fuss we were making, he looked at us all and rolled his eyes then ruffled Thomas' hair and congratulated him.

I watched as Thomas put his hat back on. "It's not straight" I lied. He raised an eyebrow and shifted its position a bit. "It's still not straight" I smiled. Again, Thomas moved the hat. "Hmm a little to the…" Thomas rolled his eyes, took his hat off and put it on right, again.

Ten minutes later saw us gathering around a desk in John's cabin, playing a card game. I didn't know the popular names of such games but I knew how to play them all fairly well (courtesy of Aggie's husband, now deceased, Jack always said that a "good girl" should learn how to gamble. I didn't argue with his warped logic, especially since I usually ended up winning whatever he was willing to bet. I wouldn't argue with _that_. Aggie made sure to get him good and drunk sometimes and we'd split the winnings. Such a loving wife!)

Ben and Lon had teamed up together; I had teamed up with Thomas. John had been beating us all and was now excluded from playing until one team won this game. The team that won got John on their team. Basically, we didn't want John to wipe the floor with us; we wanted him to wipe the floor with the opposing team.

Ben and Lon were losing. Badly. I wasn't surprised at my own ruthlessness, but I was surprised at how merciless Thomas was being. I was corrupting the apparently-not-so-innocent. The thrashing Ben and Lon were getting prompted them both to insult each other. Ben yelled something about Lon having a big nose to which Lon smugly replied "you know what they say about men with big noses…" I couldn't resist the temptation "they're compensating for something" I said, "yes, _compensating_ for something…" Thomas said with a grin. Looking at each other, we grinned again.

John watched this exchange of mischievous thoughts and cleared his throat "not in front of Anna, Thomas, not in front of a lady" the tone in his voice was gentle, not chastising at all but his message was clear. "To _what, exactly_, are you referring to, John?" I asked, grinning. Thomas grinned as well "we meant that the nose was compensation for no brain." John stared at us, not convinced. We were actually referring to both the brain and something else, but we didn't tell him. We wouldn't lose this opportunity. Putting on a serious face, I tried not to laugh as John walked right up to me, dragged his chair in front of mine and stared into my eyes for a good few minutes. My serious face held and I did not give in to laughter. I had won my opportunity.

"What did _you_ think we were referring to, John?" He raised an eyebrow at my question. "Well? Nothing _naughty,_ I hope?" I watched as a blush settled on his face. Grinning, I said "don't worry, John, no one is going to accuse _you _of compensating for something!" This sent us all into hysterics, and, after we had all calmed down, a grinning John took his place on the team with myself and Thomas. Thomas and I later congratulated Ben and Lon on excelling at losing so badly.


	7. John Smith the tour guide

_**Author's Note:**__**. I'll try to keep updates regular or at least not to far apart but with college, I can't promise anything.**_

"Say your prayers lads!" I really hated that bugger in the crow's nest, Thomas and I gritted our teeth as another wave battered us whilst we were trying to tie down the cannons that were breaking lose. I had heard what happened the last time Thomas had to do this in a storm and I was thankful neither of us had fallen over board. Lorcan was in my cabin, probably sleeping, too. That Kitten could sleep and wake as and when he wanted. Anyway, that bugger in the Crow's nest may have been getting soaked by the rain that was pouring down but at least he wasn't being battered and washed around the deck by the sea whilst doing a bloody hard job, at that. No, all _he_ had to do was shout a few things and hold on tight whilst reminding everyone below him that they were more likely to be washed off the deck than he was. Bugger.

Now, technically, I had volunteered for this, seeing Thomas struggling whilst I was warm in my cabin, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Still, I didn't envy John Smith, who was either up climbing the rigging somewhere or on one of the masts, helping with the sails.

It had been roughly four months since we had set sail from London. John had informed me just yesterday that we would be arriving at our destination soon. Well, our first destination, John didn't intend to stay in one place only when there were other places to see or discover.

Eventually, we managed to get the cannons tied down without any help, just before the storm stopped. Hearing the sound of someone sliding down a rope, I watched as John let go a good distance above the deck and land perfectly, a grin plastered on to his face. _Is he afraid of anything?_ I thought. The grin remained in place until he saw me. "Anna? What are you doing outside? Have you been outside during the storm?" nodding that, yes, I had been outside during the storm, I watched as a small frown formed on his place. I could tell that he had been concerned for my safety but I got the impression that, if he wanted, he could _really_ frown and, with his determined nature and strength, _that _would be _really_ intimidating to whoever got it into their head to oppose him. If I were a member of that mob of "ladies of court" I'd probably be gushing with adoration for him right now. Luckily I wasn't a member of said mob and I had more respect and pride in both John and myself to do anything like that. I settled with a grin. His frown didn't turn "upside down" at all.

"Anna, why were you outside? That was dangerous!" damn! If anyone could make you guilty for something, it was John Smith. Briefly I wondered if he could make someone feel guilty for giving him a cookie or something as a child. He probably could. Lucky bugger. _Lorcan_ was Aggie's favourite; _he_ could get a Cookie out of her. _I_ excelled at getting a thick ear from her, and very little else, save a lecture.

"I was trying to help Thomas", a raised eyebrow was John's answer to my reply. "John, she wasn't _trying_ to help me, she _did_ help me" Thomas rose to my defence. I smiled my thanks, partners in crime stick together! "Yes, and Thomas looked after me, anyway" "umm, actually John, she looked after herself _and_ me…" Thomas added. Sheepishly, I smiled at John. Hoping he would drop the issue and not lecture me, like Aggie would. Relief coursed through me when he grinned, ruffled Thomas' hair and patted me on the shoulder.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The sun had risen a few hours ago; I looked at the faces of the settlers in Jamestown. Pulling the hood of my cloak up, as I heard a small boy gasp and watched as he pointed towards me, I wondered if they too would see me as a Witch. And what of the Natives? I was sure that they were used to seeing the occasional pale face by now, but what of me? I cursed myself for not having dyed my hair, how could I forget so easily? Lorcan mewed and jumped down from my shoulder as I heard footsteps approach. A reassuring hand settled on my shoulder and I knew instantly that it was John Smith. This had become a habit of his, when he noticed that I was uneasy. Not unlike Thomas getting his hair ruffle by him. Turning to him, and checking that the broach that secured my cloak together was in place, despite the fact that the cloak also had ties that had been double-knotted, I noticed that no grin was on his face. Merely an understanding smile, his Blue eyes were bright, as usual, with his strength and confidence.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

When the time came to get off the ship, I descended the board ramp beside Thomas, John took the lead and an arguing Ben and Lon lagged behind us. We came to a halt, just before we entered the fort, hearing the voices of both a woman and a man yelling "John! John Smith!" I watched as John turned in their direction and walked up to them, grinning. Looking at Thomas for an answer, he gestured for me to follow John. Shrugging, I did as I was told, Lorcan poking his head out of his sling.

Coming to a stop behind John, I watched as he laughed and greeted a man whom I recognised to be John Rolfe, the talk of the London market place, and a beautiful Native woman who I immediately realised was Pocahontas. I stayed where I was, John Rolfe was definitely of high status and had even been offered the position of Lord advisor to the Royal court, though he had later turned it down to be with Pocahontas. I remembered how insulting I had been when I met John Smith, I hadn't intended to be so rude and I _was_ being chased by a mob but still, I wasn't taking any chances. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my face a bit more, wanting desperately to return to the ship rather than being noticed by the people of Jamestown and being accused of Witchcraft.

John Smith stepped aside as Thomas greeted Pocahontas, who he knew, and John Rolfe, who he did not know. Both greeted him warmly in return and I had hoped he would keep them from noticing me by starting some sort of conversation. I kept my gaze down and, in doing so, I only roused the curiosity of Pocahontas, who looked from me and then to John Smith, smiling. I didn't want any of them to see my hair _or_ my eyes. Having not dyed my hair, I was now blatantly showing two unusual and seemingly unnatural features that could mean my life one day if I wasn't careful. John Smith placed a hand on my shoulder that, though reassuring, wasn't as soothing as I'd hoped it would be. Walking forward, with his hand still on my shoulder, I knew that he wanted me to walk forward with him. But I didn't.

I really didn't fancy being chased out of another town. John Smith put his left arm around my shoulders whilst still keeping his left hand on my shoulder, he walked forward with me, not forcing me but still applying some strength, probably to reassure me. He _knew_ I wouldn't look up. He _knew_ I wouldn't reveal my face, my hair or my eyes, if I could help it. Stepping in front of me, he removed my hand from where I was holding the hood of the cloak, at the throat, down over my face and gently lowered the hood. He stared at me and nodded, moving to my side once more to put his hand on my shoulder. Had I not been so nervous, I'd have made some sarcastic remark about not being an old woman and being capable of doing it myself, as it was, I didn't want to say anything. I had heard John Rolfe and Pocahontas gasp. I wanted to run, or at least glare at John Smith to show my displeasure. I was already the freak of my village and of London. I didn't want to be the freak of Jamestown or Virginia.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Smiling, Pocahontas approached me. She greeted me and I greeted her. She was perhaps two inches or so taller than I and so she looked down slightly as she put her hand on my other shoulder and smiled reassuringly at me. John Rolfe greeted me, also with a kind smile. But I could feel others staring and that, I did not appreciate.

Hastily, I drew my hood back up again and lowered my gaze. I didn't listen to what anyone said after that but when John Smith started to move away, I followed. Thomas gave me a pat on the shoulder.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Apparently John Smith wanted to see the progress in Jamestown and was eager to explore the land again. Also, he had come to give Pocahontas and John Rolfe his blessing. I understood _he was finally letting her go._

Which was why were currently on a tour of the landscape. John Smith was the tour guide, John Rolfe the annoying and over eager tourist and the rest of us unwilling tourists. Every time John Smith would lead us to a location, John Rolfe would ask him what happened there and make a remark like "ah, I see, how fascinating." Don't get me wrong, John Rolfe is a good man, John Smith and he seemed to have struck up a friendship with each other. But he wouldn't _stop_ talking to Smith! _EVERY TIME HE ASKED A QUESTION!_I wondered if Pocahontas would mind if I strangled him…

Two hours later saw John Rolfe fall into a pool of water, just by the water fall. When I say _fall_…I mean I pushed him. I'm not trying to justify my actions _because I don't need to _but Thomas _encouraged_ me! Naturally, John Rolfe never found out that I pushed him. _I was that subtle._

When we returned to the ship for the night, John Smith asked me about John Rolfe's little "trip" with a raised eyebrow and a grin. _I guess this means I can admit it and get away with it, then _I thought. "Admit it, John, you were tempted too. I merely acted on my temptation" was my only response. I took the widening grin on John Smith's face as permission to do more in the future.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The next morning, Thomas and I kept watch on deck. Sure enough, John Rolfe appeared.

"Hello there, Anna, was it? Is your master on board?"

"My master?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, your master, John Smith."

"John Smith is my _Captain_."

"Ah, so sorry, I thought you were his servant."

Thomas sniggered beside me "wait 'til I tell John you thought he had a hand maid Mr Rolfe! I'm sure he'll be amused!"

"Is he here or not?"

"Maybe he is…maybe he isn't…." I couldn't resist teasing him after the servant comment.

"Will you get him?"

"Maybe…"

John Rolfe sighed. He must have thought I was a tiresome child. I didn't care.

"Alright, I'll go and get him."

"Thank you."

"Because it's so hard for you to walk to his cabin yourself." I grinned. Happy that I'd had the last comment, I went to John Smith's cabin.

Obviously I didn't walk right in. It wasn't polite, John may not have even been in there anyway. Knocking, I waited.

"Yes? Who is it?" Well, John was clearly in his cabin.

"It's Anna."

"Come in."

I stepped into the cabin, it wasn't filled with finery of any sort. A few pieces of furniture, his musket and sword, a desk with some maps and some books. John was at his desk examining a map of the world. He looked up and smiled.

"Yes, Anna? What is it?"

"It's the over eager tourist" I replied. An arched eyebrow was his answer.

"John Rolfe, he wants to see you."

"I see."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

John Smith and John Rolfe went into Jamestown a while after, Thomas and I decided to stay the Crow's Nest for the day. The weather was nice and the height we were at provided a good view of the New World around us. We snuck lunch up there and watch as the old man abused and bullied Ben and Lon into doing chores on deck.

John Smith returned just as the sun was setting. He said a word to no one; he retired to his cabin straight away. We all noticed something had happened. Ben, Lon and even Thomas refused to approach him. They encouraged me, though; I suppose they thought they'd leave it to the woman. Cowards.

Knocking on the door, I heard John say "enter" almost immediately. I saw that he had his back turned to me and was rummaging through his chest of clothes, a few items of the clothing that I had picked out for him were already laid out on his bed.

"Well, Anna, we have a wedding to attend soon" he said, turning to face me.

I bit my lip, Lorcan mewed. _John Rolfe and Pocahontas are getting married...he must be sad _I thought.

A grin lit up John's face "I'm sorry I won't be wearing Pink to match you, though perhaps you could wear the blue gown?"

I couldn't resist asking. "Are you…troubled, by this? You must be sad, right?"

Snorting, he grinned and said "The only thing I'm troubled about is that Pocahontas has dragged myself and John Rolfe into helping with the planning and arrangements. We were running around Jamestown all day! And it's not just us, Anna, I think the rest of the crew and you will eventually end up getting roped in!"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note:**__** well that's it for this update. Sorry this one wasn't as funny, I have a few ideas though with regards to the errands people will be stuck with and such.**_


	8. Flower Fear

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in an update, college work and all

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in an update, college work and all... This is only a short chapter but I'll try to update again soon.**

Thomas and I had definitely bagged the best job by far. Today we would be well fed, as we had volunteered to pick out the wedding food. We volunteered John Smith and John Rolfe to pick the flowers, table settings and other such things. In other words; we volunteered them for the horrible jobs. And Ben and Lon were to accompany them, at John Smith's "request" (or rather; his orders and glares.)

Sampling delicious dish after dish was tedious work. Lorcan was keen to eat our left overs, though.

Pocahontas dropped by to see which dishes we had recommended. Of course, we let her pick out the wedding cake. It _was _her big day, after all. We helped, for the free desert, mainly.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

We collapsed into our chairs, stuffed and feeling sick. Lorcan was still going strong on what we had left over, quite a lot, which was surprising, considering the amount we had already devoured. Feeling sick didn't stop us eyeing the other delicacies currently within our grasp.

Thomas thought that if we made ourselves sick we could eat more. Pocahontas and I snorted and settled for rolling the food up in napkins and shoving it in a few wicker baskets.

Making our way back to _The Siren,_ we struggled to carry our stash of sample foods. After concealing them safely in John's cabin (alright; we dumped them on his table as payment for taking the horrible jobs.)

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

From the Crow's Nest, we could see the rest of the Crew running errands for the wedding all around Jamestown, complaining as they went about their business.

A glimpse of flowers caught our attention. Standing, we saw John Smith and John Rolfe running. From a florist. Who was chucking bunches of flowers at them. I guess they must have offended somebody.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

It was late into the night when John Smith mustered up enough dignity to walk back onto _The Siren_. It was such a shame that that dignity would soon be lost.

Twirling a daisy in between my fingers, I raised an eyebrow in imitation of John and tried not to laugh as Thomas burst out into laughter behind me. A frown conveyed John's displeasure.

"Afraid of flowers, John?" I asked, a grin spread across my face and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"By the way, you might want to check you reflection after you take a trip to your favourite florists. You have Pink petals decorating your hair. It clashes horribly with the Blue of your clothes. Ask them to throw in some Bluebells next time" I added, before joining Thomas in a fit of writhing and laughing on the cold wooden deck.


End file.
